Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Rundas
Bio Rundas was born on Phrygis, a moon of the planet Bes III known mainly for ice mining. Phrygisians are commonly able to manipulate and generate ice. However, Rundas was one of very few to use this ability as a Hunter. His personality differs depending on the situation; he can be arrogant in front of others, but is quiet and dutiful in following commands when working alone. Rundas prefers to work by himself, even against large numbers of enemies; however, he remains sensitive to the safety of his allies. However, he soon became victim to the Phazon Corruption. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities As a Phrygisian, Rundas demonstrated his species' cryokinetic ability to generate and manipulate ice. He was known to surf through the air by jumping up and continuously forming ice at his feet in front of him, and proved to be quite maneuverable while doing so. There appeared to be no foreseeable limitation to his ability, nor did he require any water source, for he could create ice even in warm environments such as Bryyo Fire. In battle, he could fire ice bursts, similar to that of Samus'Ice Beam, to freeze his foes (it even exhibited the same noise). These bursts were powerful enough to render Space Pirate ATCs inoperable midflight. He could form ice pillars and walls to hinder or trap quicker targets. In addition, he could form ice chunks of varying sizes and lob them at his enemies. Otherwise, he could send winding lines of ice after them, freezing them instantly. As a secondary weapon, he carried Ice Missiles for use in disposing of his frozen victims. Rundas could also form a thin layer of ice armor to grant him some light protection in longer engagements. It was durable, save at the neck, from which it could be pulled off with enough force. Rundas was also shown to be a quick, if somewhat awkward, sprinter when he needed to be. Rundas' biggest apparent drawback was his consciousness, which may have been somewhat weak in that he was particularly susceptible to Phazon corruption and mental domination and possession by an external influence, such as Dark Samus. Conversely, it is possible that his will was actually stronger than any of the other hunters (save for Samus), given that Ghor and Gandrayda demonstrated near complete personality changes without any indication of possession by the time Samus met them in battle, whereas Rundas instead needed to be directly possessed. Nevertheless, concentrated weapon fire could daze him for short periods. He tended to make up for this by destroying his opponents quickly, something that he could not do when he fought Samus Aran. Variations * Blue Freeze: '''adds freeze guns and ice boots with blue skin. * '''Iri'Rikus: '''adds fleat helment and plasma ice. * '''Rocket Fronze: '''adds jetpack ice, turbo heal and rocket launcher. Character Trait '''Ice Mechanic: Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Ice Missile: Rundas shoots an ice missile at his opponent, freezing him/her in ice. * Ground Icicles: Rundas summons a trail of icicles on the ground to hurdle at his opponent. * Ice Beam: Rundas unleashes a ball of ice at his opponent. * Ice Surf: Rundas surfs through his opponent on ice. X-Ray Move * Golf the Freeze: '''W.I.P Super Move * '''Raped Frozens: '''W.I.P Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Ice Stalagmite Impale: Rundas causes cold, misty energy to form around the opponent's feet, which makes them look down, confused. Rundas then makes a giant ice stalagmite erupt from the ground, impaling the opponent and freezing them in ice. * Ice Cold Death: Rundas creates a blade shaped like a boomerang. He throws it at the opponent, which slices off his/her arms and legs. Rundas then lifts his opponent up, then creates two icicles. He then stabs them in the eyes through his/her skull as they scream. He will do this regardless of whether they're wearing something that covers their eyes (such as Kenshi, Drahmin, Kabal, Darrius, etc). * Icy Baseball Bat: Rundas creates a large sheet of ice shaped like a baseball bat. He puts it down for a moment. He then grabs the opponent and throws him/her up into the air. Rundas then picks up the icy baseball bat, and whacks him/her with it, causing him/her to explode in gory fashion. The opponent's head and other limbs are left behind in a large pool of blood. X-Ality * Time to Cool Things Up: Rundas charges his blade-like hands with immense energy. He kicks his defeated opponent on the ground, and then stabs them. After impaling him/her with his hands, the opponent's organs become frozen, and then shatter to pieces. The opponent's lifeless body is then reduced to a skeleton, which is now a bluish color and giving an icy mist. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: '''His design in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * '''Kostume 2: '''His alternate costume depicts him with the Phazon Enhancement Device * '''Kosplay 1: '''Mr. Freeze * '''Kosplay 2: '''Cyber Sub-Zero Battle Intro Rundas "ice surfs" onto the battlefield and says, "Time to cool things up." Victory Pose Rundas exits the scene by ice surfing out of the picture. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe